A Soul's Breath
by High-Ranked Demon Nishikawa
Summary: Souls are also called 'beast powers', but they're not just some powers you can use in soccer. In fact, those Souls are living creatures born from genes in an unknown place and from a beast. But they're getting tired of their boring lives. [ OC Submission CLOSED ]
1. Prologue & Form

**I got bored lately... **

**Then I was reading- wait, no. I don't really read books. It was more like Kaiya (Chaoz Fantasy) forced me to rent it and then read it aloud for me. (I fell asleep after three pages thought...)**

**But, well. It inspired me for this so I guess I should at least thank you Kaiya for always bothering me. Well, lets see... Uhm, what was it... Oh, yeah.**

**Enjoy and see ya.**

* * *

In this world; the world of soccer, named Inazuma Eleven in reality, a power called Souls exists.

It's said to be a 'beast power' some have inside of them.

True enough, when you can unleash it you transform into that inner beast of you and receive great power for a small amount of time. However...

Those powers don't stay inside of you in some storage, the beast power Soul is not one with its owner.

On a place where no human, animal or whatever can come - the Souls live. Their place is called Arikumo. A place which has wild, green grass and magnificent flowers. But it has death trees and vulcanic lands too.

The Souls have shorts amounts of which they can unite with a human and use the power they have to make their 'owner' more powerful.

Of all the time Souls excist, they're mostly trapped inside their world or can't go to Earth because of their short amount of time to turn in a human.

However, on specific days they're able to get in human form long enough to walk over Earth like one. The 'Leap' making it possible to go there easily.

But this live gets boring easily...

Souls. Beings who don't need to breath, don't have feelings...

What if after some changes, they broke the rules and joined us humans?

* * *

**Really, this is just the beginning, yet I think this is somehow strange for me to write.**

**Well, yeah. If you are friends with Kaiya you get insane eventually... (Nothing personal, Kaiya :p )**

**Hope you liked the crap and TADAAAAMMM I have an OC Submission prepared! Kaiya (again Chaoz Fantasy) and Aster (Millenia Of The Flames) have both OC Submission stories so I decided to put it in here as well.**

**Please leave a review and have fun filling in the form.**

* * *

**- OC Form -**

**[ NEEDED... uh... well 8 should do it, I guess... ]**

* * *

**Name**: [last, first]

**Age**: [11-16]

**Gender & Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Human Appearance:** [ hair, eyes, build, skin, notabls features, accesoires... ]

**Soul Appearance:** [ call an animal from Earth or imagine some like these you see in the anime ]

**Clothes**: [ casual, pajamas, casual2 ]

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Habits:**

**Talents:**

**Non-Talents:**

**Friends:**

**Soul Of**: [ randomly made OC or from Earth Eleven cast. NOTE that your appearance MUST be the same as the origin Soul from that EE (Earth Eleven) character ]

**Soul Stone Color:** [ 1 yellow, 3 emerald, 4 azure and 1 ruby ]


	2. Arikumo

**Busy lately and getting stalked by certain someone (KAIYA! Ò.Ó) so I have not really the time to write. Piano concert is up soon too, so need to practice.**

**Well, enjoy my fast-write then.**

* * *

Wild, spring green grass waved softly in the fresh breeze which accompanied the warm sun.

Some hills made it look more lively as butterflies fluttered around and a big sakura tree stood in full blossom on top of the highest hill. Next to the tree's hill stood a long table with simple, plain chairs.

Thought it looked very beautiful, that didn't mean that was everything the place offered.

In fact, on the other side of the hill where the sakura tree stood, the other part of Arikumo started. Arikumo had this lively place and then the death place. Indeed, all trees and all grass was dark and death.

Skulls lay on the ground and a river of magma crossed through the land, while on the other side of the hill streaming, healthy and fresh water streamed through the lands.

Arikumo was peacefull anyway. No one could kill each other, since they were kind of death anyway.

They were Souls. Beings which were animals and could change into human but couldn't always enter the human wolrd. Well, they could. But if they did everytime - the balance on Earth would break.

So, they mostly were stuck in this boring place...

"Maa, I'm bored..." one of the Souls spoke. Without looking, everyone could tell who said it. No wonder if you are stuck with all others every second of your live.

Almost every second.

Those times they could go to the human world, all of them would try to be as far of all others as possible. That didn't mean they would cross paths anyway or something... It just was their free time to do other things...

Speaking of them going to the human world.

The power they had inside of them could merge with a human for a small amount of time. The Soul Stone they had would lighten up and when they felt like it - and that was as good as always - they would accept it and merge with the human and grant that one person their power.

Their power got used in some Earthly game called soccer.

As first all of them didn't really mind it and thought nothing of it, but as soon as they found out what the game was all about. many discussions about the game crossed over Arikumo's land every day.

Then again, it would get boring on some moment thus they had made their own soccer field in their world.

Their world; Arikumo. No one but then could go in and out of it...

Back to the Soul who had just complained about being bored, he had the form of an arctic fox and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The sandcastle he had made had broken down thanks to his too large claws.

His companions, a phoenix and a white tiger huckled. The two were not to be separated and dubbed as 'deadly'.

The arctic fox spinned his tails around and stood up to watch the sandcastle of the twins. It was a pile of sand neatly worked off like a tower with a little flag which had been on their fries from last time they had visited Earth and the bear Soul had made a deep road down to the sea.

Surprisingly enough did Arikumo had a sea. It went hundreds metres deep, but from the sandland to the end of that 'sea' and some other part of Arikumo, was only three hundred metres.

Some Souls lived there like some owl which said to be a Fukurou and not an owl.

"Mou, why can you guys make all those nice, difficult, detailed things..." he sighed, but a smile decorated his face.

The phoenix which fire was just a faint glow over her body shrugged her wings. "We don't, Yoshida-chan. We just are experts when it comes down to art." Those words coming out the mouth from the I-would-want-to-kill-everyone was weird.

Yoshida Nick, or Nick Yoshida as he liked to be called after seeing America, stared at the phoenix before eyeing her 'brother' who simply was going further with their sandbuilding like it was completly normal.

He sighed and then walked to the small open building where 'humans' were seated on banks. One chair was a king-sized one with gold feet and red pillows.

No one may touch it, as it was from one of the leaders.

The one in lead around here was Hotaru Jun. A wolf-shaped Soul with big claws, dark grey fur and blood-red eyes which seem to light up in the dark. Around her feet, silver lines are crossing around.

Hotaru didn't even look up when he walked over to her.

"Taru-sama," he spoke.

Said Soul had turned into human form and sat with crossed legs on the king-sized chair. Her deep-set, lit-up, middle sky blue eyes casted down on the book she had brought out the library.

Everytime some of the Soul's from this area took books with them. Not only to read themselves, but also so Horaru wouldn't be agressive all the time.

Hotaru looked up slowly. "What's it?"

"When is the next jump?"

The girl stood up and flipped her puffy, floral white hair over her shoulder and walked to the wall with data only the leaders were supposed to know and obtain.

Yoshida watched her chest-length hair bounce from left to right and up and down while she walked between the salt white-créme walls.

Hotaru pulled the pendant around her neck over head head and tossed it up. The white pearl lit up and turned into its original bigger form. A Soul Stone.

Everyone had one, and all Soul Stones were white. Each a diffrent white, but they were white.

She pressed the stone against the left side of the machine and screens popped up.

"Tomorrow," she called out.

Yoshida bowed. "Thank you!" Then he ran of to the others again.

Hotaru sighed. "Fuyu. Shinobu. Prepare for the leap."

"Hai~"

"Naturally."

* * *

Other than from that arena, more Souls were in the darker side of that place. But Hotaru was not in lead there but a younger fellow twin going by the names Yasu Izumi and Yasu Mao.

Izumi, the older twin, presented the Soul Pegasus Red while Mao, the younger twin, presented the Soul Univolt.

Their place had lava streams and rocks all over and in the middle of the region they had made a stairs which lead to an oval-shaped temple building.

Normally the twins were pranking others - even the other leaders. But today was diffrent.

The sun was brighter and hotter than other days and Izumi had broken out in sweat while Mao just enjoyed the warmth on her skin.

"How can you handle the sun, Mao?"

"Guess I can handle heat better, Izumi-nee."

"Seems so..."

"..."

"..."

"Izumi-nee?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored..."

"The jump-uh, I mean, the leap is tomorrow."

"But that doesn't help on this moment, Izumi-nee."

"Well... That's true..."

"Soooo?"

"Okay. Lets play pranks."

"Yey~!"

* * *

Over the thick river stream between the previous two regions, the region lead by the Soul representing Ookami, Mizuki Yukito, four Souls were busy with decorations.

Before this one leap, they would decorate their region so they could hold their festival immediately after they returned from it.

Mizuki just jogged through the city for some exercise.

A few butterflies flew at the flower hills at the riverside. That was only natural seeing the other region were the twins and one of the higher-ups leader ruled, had a flowerfield either. They had made it there since the butterflies had almost die out last year.

The Soul slowed down to take a better look at the decorations and smiled.

Everything went smoothly it seems.

Well... Until, few seconds later that is...

"WHAAA!"

Shocked Mizuki ran towards the screaming, only to bump into a pair of twin sisters who were laughing and smirking. At seeing the twins, Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "You guys again, I should've known."

The two laughed and turned in their original form.

They run off, making the older boy sigh.

"Children..."

"Hey Ookami, busy?"

Mizuki blinked and eyed the monkey above him. "Oh, Takuda..."

Said person smirked as the tail grabbed towards a branch and made a salto before landing on the ground. The white Soul Stone around his neck sparkling in the sun.

"Uh... Eh... Ookami-san, y-your Soul Stone is... A-azure..." Takuda pointed out.

Mizuki's widened. "What?"

As soon as he saw it, he blinked rapidly. "H-how..."

**[ Meanwhile, Soul Prism Tower ]**

A teen with hoodie over his/her head touched the pillar in the centrum of the highest etage of the tower. The touch making it light up there.

By every new Soul, a Soul Stone got created in here.

A screen with current information showed a ruby Soul Stone with a name and data.

The teen clicked on a button, making eleven Soul Stone appear on the screen. Something in a diferent language stood underneath them. Three of the stones had colors.

"So it already is going on..."

Soul Stones are always a shade of white. Always.

Only once had it happened before in history that eleven didn't. They had broken the rules and went to the human world while the leap wouldn't happen yet.

"We've to guard the system before_that _ happens again..."

* * *

**Okay, too lazy to type more.**

**Please review & accepted OCs are displayed below**

**Now I'm going to practice for piano concert. If Kaiya lets me that is...**

**Bye everyone.**

**- Accepted OCs -**

Mizuki Yukito - _Shina Takumi_

Kaze - _AlsiusHaku_

Fujisaka Saori - _SHSL Kirino Ranmaru_

Kagome Sora - _Children Of Light_

Yoshida Nick - _Nebula Sephia_

Ohashi Michiru - _SolPhyr3x_

Koutestu Ami - _Shiranai Atsune_

Shiroki Ayano - _OblivionWings_


	3. Rare Things

**Heya, I'm pissed and have no time this weekend & school will start monday again so I'll rush this chapter a bit.**

**Enjoy**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The Inazuma Eleven series and the characters inside it all belong to Level-5. Other characters on the Soul squad belong to their owners. All other characters and the storyline belong to me. _No copycatting_  
_

* * *

The sunrays fell over the fields of the death landscape of Arikumo.

Some Souls complained about the chilly breeze, and some simply ignored it and devoured themselves in peace. Just sitting at the rocks and watching the sun throw its rays on the crystals which grew on top of the high mountains.

Only the Souls with wings were able to reach it because of this.

The mountain was incredibly hard to be climbed.

"Ne, why do we always have to be closed up in here?" a certain phoenix Soul asked. Eyeing his companion, the white tiger softly sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. "You know why..."

At that the female snorted. "Okay, okay. Then Earth's balance will collapse. But still, why can't we go anywhere else than here then?"

"Are you getting bored of our live here, Jiru-chan?" the white tiger asked. His strong jaw and paws tense.

Said Soul spreaded her wings slightly. "Look. We are Souls. We are animals who can take on human form thanks to that stupid Soul Stone. We can't lose it since it somehow follows us as we forget it."

To show it she dumped the stone on the ground and flew off on high speed. The Soul Stone shone and then launched like a rocket after the phoenix Soul. When she came back it flew in front of her and it turned to the smaller form with cord.

"Whoever it was who made this, it gets annoying. Also. Why do we need to give our powers away to some stupid teen on Earth? If we don't get used the right way the other Soul wins in that game of soccer. The weaker Soul will get a shock of pain. Why are we accepting this? I just don't get it all anymore... Can't we just leave here...?"

With a frown the other Soul seemed to be deep in thoughts, but then spoke again.

"You know we can't."

"Ugh... I knew you would say that..."

Then a loud bang echoed through Arikumo and everyone gathered. Well, not all in one place but each in their own regio.

The leap was today.

The two Souls gave each other one last glance before walking after the group.

At the other side of the hill and on the other sides of Arikumo, they also all gathered. The leaders of each regio counting them and all.

"Okay. Time for another leap my people," Hotaru spoke.

Everyone took their Soul Stone and took on human form. Then one by one they got through the portal which had appeared in the centrum.

Yoshida Nick sighed. 'There we go.'

* * *

"Minna, sakka yarouze!" Tenma smiled.

His team cheered and they run up the field to practice. Behind one of the trees a girl with yellow eyes watched them.

"Matsukaze Tenma..." she whispered.

"Hmm~ Shiraki? Spying on your master?" a voice spoke up from behind her.

She turned to find a boy with dark grey hair and eyes. His hand were stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

"No. Just seeing how it comes that...well, you know. He got such strong feelings. It's like they're my own. And that while we only take over our master's personality the first five minutes after having combined."

The grey-head chuckled. "Seems we get more and more less emotionless."

"Uh, ah, yes..."

"You want to join them?"

"W-what!? W-we can't possibly do that!"

He smirked. "No one who watches us so why not?"

Both grinned and then walked over to the teens in white with blue uniform.

"Hey, may we join?"

Tenma nodded. "Sure! I'm Matsukaze Tenma. You?"

"I'm Shiraki Ayano," Shiraki told.

"Call me Shadow," the boy added.

Tenma gave another nod. "Minna! Keep it up!"

Shiraki and Shadow glanced at each other, both knowing what the other ment.

'Hold back, and don't use the Soul Stone. It will be suspicious, mostly since their power is too weak yet for combining so it will be even weirder. Just play 'average'.'

* * *

Walking over the streets with his now azure Soul Stone, Mizuki frowned.

'Why in Heaven's name did it turn azure? I didn't spill anything on it and nothing did happen to it...'

Drowning in his own thoughts, he passed the forest, the park, the shop district and more while not even noticing it. Only when he arrived at a yacht and someone saw him almost launching himself in the water by his rant.

The guy yelled to him why he snapped out of his trance.

"W-wowa, where did I end up...?"

He sighed and then returned back to the streets. It had turned darker already.

"Hey, could it be...?" he heard from the other side of the street. "Ah, Mizuki!"

Yoshida Nick came in his vision soon enough.

Mizuki blinked. "Oh. It's only you."

"Only me?" Yoshida cocked his head to the side and then grinned. "Let me guess. You were afraid that that kid of the regio from that Fukarou or something came."

"That's not true. She's a kind person."

"Who's kind~?"

Mizuki blinked as he adverted his eyes from the boy, finding a girl with long waist-length, dark green hair tied into a high, neat and wavy ponytail with a curled end.

"Oh, speaking of the devil."

Koutestu Ami smiled. "Nani?"

"Ah, nothing," Mizuki waved off.

It was then the other two noticed the strange colored object around the dull blue eyed boy's neck. His slightly spiked dark hair bouncing up the wind.

"Uh, Mizuki-san?" Koutestu said, pointing at the Soul Stone. "Why is your Soul Stone...azure?"

Said boy shrugged. "I don't know either."

Yoshida took hold of his pure white stone and then eyed the two younger Souls. "Maybe we should ask Noboru after we return."

"Uhm, who's Noboru?" Koutestu asked.

The two boys laughed.

"Noboru Koyori is one of the few from the Soul Tower. She checks upon the new Souls and the Soul Stones."

Koutestu hummed. "Aha~"

"Well, we better entertain ourselves now we still can," Yoshida chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"What we're waiting for~!?"

* * *

"Uwaaah! Your Soul Stone. It's turning yellow!"

"No. Bright yellow, you blind chicked."

"O-Ohashi-senpai!" the other pouted.

The guy with navy blue hair laughed and then spun his Soul Stone which had turned yellow just moments ago between his fingers.

The young Soul, at age of eleven, watched the older boy.

Herume Jinku was easily flushed and some hell of an adorable kid. That made him such a nice target for Ohashi Michiru, who loved to make fun of others. Not to a terrible extent ofcourse.

"Guess I'm just so awesome it changed color," Ohashi smirked.

Good-believing Herume fell for it... "E-eh, hontou?"

"Ofcourse, do you want to say I lie?"

"N-no! I d-didn't!"

"Awh~ Don't be scared little Herume-chan~"

At this the boy flushed as bright to rival a tomato. "I-I-I-I'm not s-scared!"

Ohashi patted the younger's head.

'I wonder thou what really happened to my Soul Stone...'

* * *

**Okay, I stop here. It's an update, better than no update.**

**Reviews are very welcome and see ya around!**

**[ Not all OCs appeared this chapter, they will next chapter ]**


End file.
